guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quickening Zephyr
How does the extra 30% work with Expertise? Is it applied before or after calculations? :Primal Echoes: signets cost me 6 energy under that (don't know how to phrase before after), could be the same — Skuld 11:59, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :See Talk:Expertise. --68.142.14.19 13:10, 30 July 2006 (CDT) This skill is very annoying as a spellcaster, shouldn't there be a note about that? I sometimes run a monk and I get very annoyed whenever someone brings QZ, sure it helps them because they have expertise, but I run out of energy fast while casting heals. -209.193.50.58 :I consider this a griefing skill (as a monk) ;) -Scyfer Before or After? or both? does this skill speed up skills that have already been activated? or only after? or both? ('[[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]]) 11:48, 13 January 2007 (CST) :Nothing alters recharges for skills that are already activating (besides things that auto-recharge). --Fyren 13:52, 13 January 2007 (CST) Nerf Not sure when it was done, but this skill has been nerfed, now reads "... 30% more of the base energy to cast..." editing the article to reflect this. and all before I got my VIM trapper build together too. :( Of The Wojek 19:23, 12 December 2006 (CST) lvl 13 spirit As seen used in hard mode, 55 seconds. System Of A Guild 16:22, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Upon moving to the edit section of the main page I realized I know nothing about the templating on gwiki yet.... so I'll leave it for somone else to do and/or explain to me... Of The Wojek 19:25, 12 December 2006 (CST) :Head on over to Template:Quickening Zephyr. Everything is listed in there. --Crazytreeboy 19:27, 12 December 2006 (CST) Aha! thank you very much! It's all so clear to me now. Of The Wojek 00:50, 13 December 2006 (CST) Triva In Greek Myth, Zephyr was the greek god of the west wind.Killer of good 12:26, 27 December 2006 (CST) Itself Deos this skill half its own recharge--Blade (talk| ) 14:30, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Not unless there's one already down. --Fyren 14:44, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::meaning, if my hero recasts her 16 wilderness survival one before the first one dies (By using Serpent's quickness) it will recharge in 30 seconds? 76.19.223.231 07:43, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::Yes. --Fyren 15:46, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Faster Recharge!? Why does Zephyr + Deadly Paradox not make Shadow Form Recharge even faster? It's half + half and they're different sources of recharge! I was inches away from a more efficient SF BUILD!? :Recharge is capped at 50%. Lord of all tyria 15:26, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Skill Trainers Anyone else think its a little odd that in both Prophecies and Factions you can get this skill after you get out of the "noob" area, for factions, after the starter island, and for prophecies, after ascalon(post-searing), yet, in Nightfall, you must wait until nearly the end of the game to get it? Why do that if people can just go to factions or prophecies, get ran to the town they can get the skill at, then go back to nightfall? I think they should add this to the skill trainer in the command post. NOTE: I am not complaining about it, as I dont use this skill, but its a little odd that 1 out of 3 games, this skill is an end-game skill, rather than very close to the start of the game.--Mwpeck 13:01, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :It's like that with lots of other skills, can't think of any at the moment though --Blue.rellik 09:07, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::Healing Touch is the best example --Gimmethegepgun 09:17, 16 August 2007 (CDT)